


Жара, душ и разбитое сердце

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Young
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Героям по 12-14 летРабота написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Жара, душ и разбитое сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Героям по 12-14 лет
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Это было невыносимо.  
  
Сняв садовые перчатки, Клэри с раздражением бросила их на землю и вытерла лоб. Ну почему? Почему именно сегодня, в такое ужасно жаркое утро, Джослин понадобилось посадить цветы?  
  
Ладно, если бы она сажала их сама, но у неё ведь срочный заказ, поэтому крайним оказался кто? Очевидно не Джонатан, у которого обнаружилась не менее срочная домашняя работа.  
  
— Какая домашка в конце мая, скажите мне на милость? — злобно пробубнила Клэри.  
  
Пришлось плюнуть на всё и стянуть футболку, чтобы вытереть пот, который градом катился с лица и шеи, с рук и спины.  
  
Клэри глубоко вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться и не думать о том, кому придётся поливать это добро. Она представила, как будет красиво летом, когда цветочки вырастут и распустятся, и можно будет любоваться ими из окна.  
  
— Клэри! — раздался противный голос Джонатана.  
  
Нет, Клэри любила брата, но… Но не сейчас. Мог бы и помочь, в конце концов. Вместе они бы закончили раньше, чем солнце превратило землю в ад.  
  
Клэри обернулась и рявкнула:  
  
— Чего тебе?! — и тут же испуганно взвизгнула, прижав к себе футболку.  
  
Перед ней стоял не только Джонатан. По обе стороны от него замерли Джейс и Алек, которые с видимым усилием пытались не рассмеяться.  
  
Клэри покраснела. Она, конечно, надела топик, но это не утешало. Кого может утешить тот факт, что ты стоишь перед объектом тайной страсти такая грязная, уставшая и почти без одежды?  
  
— У тебя грязь на лице, — заботливо сказал Джонатан, доставая из-за спины ведро, которое так тщательно помогали прятать Алек и Джейс.  
  
И то, что Клэри успела понять, что смеются над ней вовсе не из-за ужасного внешнего вида, не уберегло её от внепланового душа.  
  
Вода была не ледяная — и на том спасибо. Но Клэри никогда бы не сказала это вслух. Пока троица, дико хохоча, разбегалась в разные стороны, она подняла перчатки и, сдувая капающую с волос воду, погналась за тем, от кого никак не ожидала предательства.  
  
Джейс бегал хорошо, но Клэри черпала силу из ненависти, до которой от любви, как известно, один шаг. Она догнала его и толкнула в забор. Джейс не сопротивлялся. Он только закрыл руками лицо и всё время, всё время ржал! Кажется, он не воспринимал это иначе, чем безобидный розыгрыш. Не думал о том, что только что серьёзно обидел свою будущую девушку (в чём Клэри была непоколебимо уверена уже где-то год). Была уверена до этого момента. Она со злостью затолкала перчатки Джейсу за пазуху и, развернувшись, гордо пошла в дом, не обращая внимания на прятавшихся по кустам Джонатана и Алека.  
  
«Любовная лодка разбилась о быт!» — с горечью подумала Клэри, скользнув в душ. Никогда она больше не полюбит Джейса, и не будет мечтать о нём по ночам. Никогда.


End file.
